Changing Room Sexy Time
by YoullNeverWalkAlone94
Summary: Santana suprises her Tyler in changing rooms...Wanky ;   Santana/OC


Changing room sexy times ;)

**So this is the missing scene from chapter 17 from my story "Just Dream Big." You don't need to read that to know what's happening…it's pretty much just the sex…yeah.**

Walking out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist sent a chill down Tyler's spine, _they really need to get those heaters fixed, nipple's could cut glass in here_, Tyler thought, chuckling to himself. He walked up to his locker and sprayed some deodorant under his arms.

A pair of arms wrapped around his chest, he felt a body pressed up against his back and new instantly who it was.

"Sant? How'd you get in here?" He said and pulled her in front of him. Santana didn't reply and instead just put a finger on his lips, silently telling him to be quiet. She took a few steps back and turned around so her back was facing him and threw a smirk over her shoulder. She slid her hands down her sides until she reached the bottom of her black vest, having already taken her jacket off, she pulled the vest of and threw it to the floor next to her. Next to come off was the shoes and skirt which she managed to do very easily, loving the attention she could feel Tyler giving her. So much that she added a extra sway to her hips when she took of her skirt, giving Tyler his favourite sight.

She unhooked her bra at the back and threw it behind her towards Ty's direction. She begun a mental countdown in her head, knowing her boyfriend's control is all gone. Just as it came to an end she felt Tyler's bare chest press against her back, his arms coming around her and took hold of her breasts, palming them while placing kisses on his neck, nibbling occasionally and then licking over it to soothe the stinging. He brought his head to her ear and took the lobe in between his teeth.

"You think that was funny Sant? Hmm?" He hissed. Taking her nipples between his thumb and index finger, pinching and rolling them, knowing that his girl likes it a bit rough.

"Nahh babe, that was bad. You should be punished." He said with a smirk before walking them forward and pushing until they were pretty much against a locker. He turned her around and brought her lips to meet his. He moved his tongue to rub against her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and he pushed his tongue to meet hers. He moved his head down her neck again, sucking for a little while on the faint marks that where there from his teeth. He carried on moving downwards, nipping at her skin while he continued.

He reached her breasts and took her left nipple into his mouth and took her right in between his fingers. He gave them both equal attention and then switched so it was the other way around.

"Mmm Ty…that's so good baby." He heard Santana moan from above him.

"You like it Sant?" He replied, only removing his mouth for the shortest amount of time.

He moved his hands downwards, removing her underwear when he reached them. He moved his hands down the front of her folds, spreading the wetness and applying a bit of pressure on her clit. He felt her breathing increase and inserted a finger into her, going in and out slowly, twisting on the way out.

"Your so wet babe." He whispered to her.

"For you Ty, only you and your dick make me this wet."

"Well this is just a finger…so I can't wait for the main show." He replied with a smirk and added another finger, watching her face twist in pleasure. He knelt on the floor in front of her, still pumping his fingers in and out before adding another one still twisting on the way out. He leaned in and could smell her arousal, he looked up at her face to see her staring back down at him, he just winked before moving forward and taking her clit into his mouth. He heard her let out a heavy moan and pull his head closer, he grabbed her legs and put them on top of his shoulders, still using his fingers but sucking her clit lightly, biting occasionally when he wanted to hear her scream.

He felt her tighten around his fingers and pumped harder, eager for her to cum so he could get inside of her. He pumped and sucked faster and felt her cum on his fingers. He removed her legs and stood back up so he could see her, she kept eye contact the entire time and when he got to his full height she grabbed his hand that had been inside of her, looked up at him and took his index finger inside of her mouth, licking it clean before repeating the process for each one.

"Condom?" Santana whispered, knowing he should have one somewhere. Tyler quickly pulled her to his locker and grabbed one out. Santana took it off him and tore it open, she put her hands on Tyler's dick, but knowing she didn't have time to repay the favour she just pumped him a few times before rolling on the condom.

Tyler picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, he lent her against the lockers slightly while he guided himself inside of her. She let out a gasp when he entered her and pushed her against the locker.

"Fuck me." Was all Santana said to get Tyler going. She crossed her ankles behind his back and put her arms at the top of the lockers whilst Tyler pumped into her. He was thrusting as hard as he could, knowing this would have to be quick.

10 minutes had passed and they were both close, they had changed positions and Tyler was now sitting on the bench with Santana riding him. He felt her walls tighten and knew he would be cuming with her. He pressed her thumb against her clit and felt her cum around him, she bent down and bit his neck, it stung…a lot…but Tyler wasn't going to tell her that. He felt himself cum inside the condom and gently lifted her up after he felt himself go soft after a little while. He removed the condom and threw it in the bin in the corner.

"Well that was a nice surprise Sant." He laughed.

"Ehh, a girl wants what a girl wants." Santana shrugged back with a smirk. The smirk widened when she seen the bite mark on his shoulder. "Wanky." Was all she said when she walked out once she was dressed.

"Stop saying fuckin' wanky!"

…**EHHHH! I have never written a sex scene before…it was…different…Yup.**

**Thoughts?**


End file.
